


Never Alone

by SlySilver



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlySilver/pseuds/SlySilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warden has been keeping the camp up at night with Zevran. Alistair is jealous, and learns that Dante, the warden, has feelings for him. Slash, yaoi, lemon, M/M a series of short peices put together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I believe I once said that Alistair is straight, and I will never write a yaoi with him involved. Well, I've changed in mind. The idea of him with a male Cousland is just too attractive at this point. So this is a bit of a departure on the usual story, taking place after Zevran has joined the party. It's all in one piece, mostly because that's what I've got.

"Oh Zevran!"

"Faster, faster, fuck! Dante! There! Right there!" Alistair sighed as he sat up in his tent. They were at it again. Then again, they were always at it.

"Fuck. Maker! Zev…" He crawled out to see that the only person actually sleeping was Morrigan. He now thought she was a genius for sleeping so far away from the rest of them. Leliana was sitting outside her tent in a tunic and boots, re-stringing her bow, while Wynne was in her robes reading a book and wincing at every yell from Dante's tent. Sten was wresting with Angelo, Dante's mabari. Oghren was drinking and likely had no idea what was going on.

"Can't sleep Alistair?" Leliana asked setting down her bow. She joined him by the fire.

"Oh yes!" he winced. Something that he was sure was jealousy washed over him. But why?

"Can anyone?" Leliana giggled.

"It's sweet. They're in lo-"

"Fuck!"

"No, that's not love, Leliana. It's just lust," Wynne said not even looking up from her book.

"How do they even… do that?" Alistair asked.

"What do you mean? They're making love."

"…oh. But… how?"

"Oh! Are you a virgin Alistair? Or have you never had interest in men?" Alistair sighed.

"Both." Well, until now on the latter.

"That's so cute! So okay, do you understand how a man and a woman have sex right?" Alistair nodded.

"Yeah. I unders-"

"Maker! Do that again!" Leliana ignored them and continued.

"Well, it's the same with two men… except it's the back not the front…" Alistair didn't understand at first. Then it hit him.

"That works?"

"It does. I'm sure Zevran could explain it better. I hear he has-"

"Now Zevran!"

"-experience."

"I believe they're done now. Maybe we can all get some rest."

"Thank the maker!" Leliana got up, and went toward her tent.

"Get some rest Alistair! I hope you learned something!" She laughed and went into her tent, going back to bed.

"Goodnight Alistair," Wynne said as he crawled back into his tent. He fell asleep quickly, being exhausted from the lack of sleep everyone had been getting due to Zevran and Dante.

Alistair woke from a nightmare, and got out of his tent. Dante was sitting by the fire. Alistair could see from the look in his eyes that he'd had the same nightmare.

"Can't sleep?" Dante asked.

"Sadly. Usually it's because of you and Zevran being too loud. Now it's the archdemon."

"Are we really that bad?"

"You have no idea. The only person who gets any sleep is Morrigan."

"I'm sorry Alistair. I'll try to be quieter."

"We'd all appreciate it. But um… I have a question." Dante turned.

"Oh? This should be good."

"Why Zevran?"

"He's willing, he's good at it, and I enjoy his body. Why do you care?" Alistair blushed.

"No reason." "Are you… jealous?" Dante asked.

"No! Of course not!" He laughed.

"You are. That's cute! Why didn't you say something before? Zev and I are just messing around, but I'd be willing to get serious with you."

"You… you what?"

"I like you Alistair, but I was sure you weren't interested in men. Unless I'm jumping to conclusions here," Dante said.

"I… Dante… we're Grey Wardens…"

"And?"

"Can we… how do we even… what would you… I have too many questions." Dante moved closer to Alistair, and put his hand on the ex-Templar's shoulder.

"Ask them one at a time. I'll answer whatever you want. We've got time." Alistair nodded.

"All right. Let's start here, is it even… normal?"

"I've never thought about not being normal. I've always liked men. Women just don't have the same strength as men do."

"So is that why… because I'm strong?"

"Strong. Sweet. Pretty eyes. You're a handsome man Alistair." He blushed.

"Handsome?"

"Very. Any other questions?" Dante asked gently. He wanted to push Alistair to come to a conclusion of the whole mess.

"Right. Um, how does that work?"

"Virgin. Forgot about that. Well, it'd be much easier for me to show you than tell you, so that will have to wait. And if you're not interested, we don't need to talk about it. Anyway, if we get there, I promise I will be patient with you. Anything else?" Alistair was looking into the fire.

"… If I wanted to try… would Zevran continue to sleep in your tent?" Dante looked right into Alistair's eyes.

"If you were not comfortable with it, no. He would not. All I would have to do is tell him it's over, and we'd be fine. He said from the start it was easy come, easy go."

"Would we keep the whole camp up all night?" Dante laughed.

"Yeah, we would. Are you interested Alistair?"

"I thought I was the one asking questions," he replied.

"Well sure, but I figured it was my turn. Did you have any others?"

"You're a noble, are you sure you want to be with a common man?" Dante smiled.

"You're much more than a common man. And I'm a Grey Warden. My blood means nothing. I'm allowed to love you for you."

"Love me?"

"I suppose I dropped a bit of a hammer on you there. I apologize. Any other questions?"

"I have something better, an answer."

"Oh?"

"Yes." Dante turned.

"Yes?"

"I want to try, Dante." The Cousland slid toward him, and hugged him. Alistair wasn't used to the contact, and melted against him. The sun was rising.

"Zev, can we… talk?" Dante asked as they packed up camp.

"Of course my friend. You look upset."

"Upset? Ha. Well, I just need to talk to you." The elf stopped.

"Yes?"

"I talked with Alistair last night and… well, I'd like to take a chance and try with him. He's not used to it, and it could totally backfire, but I care about him and-" Zevran stopped him.

"I get it. We were never going to be anything more than we are now. And we both want more than that. I will return to my own tent tonight."

"Thank you for understanding Zev," Dante said. He returned to his work, and gave a smile to Alistair.

"Well, what are you waiting for Dante? Go get him!" Zevran said.

"It's not like with you… He's not used to it…"

"He's still a man is he not? You're charming enough." Dante nodded and went toward the other Warden, hesitating a little. He didn't want to do anything wrong. He finally decided on how to go forward, and walked to Alistair. Dante put a hand on Alistair's shoulder. He turned.

"Dante?"

"Shall we head to Redcliff?" he asked. Alistair smiled.

"All right. Let's go."

Dante sat down by the fire. Everyone else had gone to bed, Zevran to his own tent. Alistair joined him.

"I… I feel that need to explain myself."

"Why? You're Maric's bastard son. That's all there is to it. What is there to explain?"

"I never told you," he replied looking down.

"I understand. You didn't want me to look at you differently. And I won't. But how could you have known that?" Dante took Alistair's hand.

"Dante?"

"I don't care whose blood you have. I like you because you're… well, you." Alistair smiled.

"So, you don't care that I'm a bastard? You're not going to treat me differently?" Dante slid his arm around Alistair's waist. He wasn't used to contact with another man, but he easily relaxed against Dante's shoulder.

"Of course not. You're a warrior, just like I am. As a noble, I always hated the idea that my parents were going to marry me off to some girl with no brain who I'd have to protect and sleep with so I could have children while I have a lover that I escape the keep with when she's not looking. Being a Grey Warden with no title, in love with a bastard of the king… sounds perfect to me." Alistair smiled.

"So you're saying that you really don't care?"

"Not one bit."

Dante sighed as he left the Gnawed Noble, wanting to go to camp and get some rest, but there was still much to do.

"All right… now where do I need to go…"

"Um, Dante… that's… my sister's house. Can we… stop there?" Dante turned, his eyes were dark and shoulders slouched, but he gave a nod.

"Let's go." Dante and Alistair went into the house, Alistair explained who he was.

"Oh, excuse me, some prince here with his servant to carry all of his gold!"

"He's not a servant he's… he's… he's my boyfriend."

"Of course he is. You have your stuck up noble bullshit and I have eleven children to feed!" Dante pulled his coin purse from his pocket, and put ten sovereigns in the woman's hand.

"Here. Alistair is a Grey Warden. He doesn't have a coin to his name."

"And what are you supposed to be other than his boyfriend?" She asked in a caustic tone.

"I'm Dante Cousland. Also a Grey Warden. But I was once a nobleman. We have no use for this gold. Take it. Feed your children. We'll do whatever we can for them, right Alistair?" Dante said.

"Of course! I'll be back here, I promise you that Goldanna." They left the house, Alistair looking disheartened.

"Are you all right?"

"That… wasn't what I expected."

"I'm sorry. I really should have warned you… but you were so enthusiastic about it, I couldn't break your heart like that," Dante said with an unusually sympathetic tone.

"Well… I just… I was just hoping to find my family." Dante put a hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"You don't need her, Alistair. You've got a family. I'm here for you."

"I just feel alone sometimes. Like I can't do anything right." Alistair was looking at the ground. Dante pushed his chin up, looking right into his eyes.

"Alistair, you are not alone. And don't think about what everyone else is thinking. What matters is what you do, and what you think about your life." "Thank you for being here Dante."

"I'm here for whatever you need Alistair." He smiled, and they started toward the Pearl. Just outside, Alistair stopped Dante.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Leliana, Wynne, head in and see if you can find those mercs." The two women went in, and Alistair got nervous.

"I… I.. um." Dante laughed.

"What did you want Alistair?"

"Right. Um. Can I um… this is harder than I thought…" Dante crossed his arms over his chest, looking over Alistair.

"Yes?"

"Never mind. We'll talk about it in camp…"

"As you wish."

As Dante's watch started, Alistair sat down with him.

"You were about to ask me something earlier. What was it?"

"Um. Right. Before Zevran… had you ever… you know… kissed a man?" Dante laughed.

"Of course. Have you ever been kissed?" Alistair blushed.

"No…"

"Would you like to have been?"

"Wait… what?" Dante's hand met his neck, he shuddered.

"Can I kiss you, Alistair?" He could only nod. Dante smiled.

"Just close your eyes Alistair." Their lips met, Dante being very gentle with Alistair. As he pulled away, Dante smiled.

"You're a natural Alistair."

"Ah the forest. My day is complete…" Dante said sarcastically. They were returning to the camp, having taken care of the werewolf problem, and Alistair was being very quiet.

"You've been rather quiet Alistair."

"Sorry. Just… thinking." Dante took his hands, and kissed him, not caring that Zevran and Morrigan were both there.

"Uhg… that's such a waste…" Morrigan said.

"Dante is corrupting him, I think it's beautiful!"

"You are disgusting…" Dante smiled as he ran his hand through Alistair's hair.

"Let's get back to camp and get some rest," he said not taking his eyes off Alistair. They set up camp as night fell, Alistair and Dante taking first watch. As everyone else went to sleep, Dante was nodding off. He'd had a long day.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah. I haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Me either."

"The dreams?" Dante asked. Alistair nodded.

"The Archdemon is getting closer." That's when it happened. Ambushed. The whole group was out of their tents fighting side by side. Only Alistair and Dante were armored, but with the combination of flying swords, spells and arrows, it didn't take long to defeat them. Leliana sighed, her tunic and boots covered in blood, while Zevran was wearing only some smallclothes, was a bit disgusted by the fact that he was covered in darkspawn blood.

"Well, I'll be taking a bath now, so I'll take next watch," Zevran said grabbing his armor and walking toward the nearby river.

"I'll take this watch, you boys get some rest," Wynne said. Dante nodded.

"Alistair, do you want to join me in my tent?" he asked. Alistair stopped. He wasn't ready for that and he knew it.

"I… I'll be fine in my own…" Dante wrapped his arms around Alistair.

"I don't want sex sweetie, I just want you to come and sleep next to me. If anything nastier shows up I want to protect you."

"Are you sure?"

"If you're not comfortable with it that's fine, but I think we could both sleep better." Alistair looked into Dante's silver eyes.

"I suppose it can't hurt." Dante smiled and got into his tent, Leliana smiled as Alistair followed. Dante started to pull of pieces of his armor, Alistair still a little shy.

"You can take off your armor dear."

"Um…"

"I can help you take it off if you'd like." Dante slid his hands up his sides, and undid the buckles holding his cuirass together. He pulled it off, and kissed Alistair's forehead.

"May I?" Alistair nodded Dante looked over Alistair, and pulled off his tunic. He was covered in bruises.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's… it's be a rough couple of battles."

"I see that." Alistair and Dante both stripped down to the pants under their armor.

"Lay on your stomach dear," Dante said.

"…why?"

"You'll see. Just relax." Alistair rolled over, a little nervous, but then he felt Dante's hands on his shoulders.

"Relax dear." Dante's fingers danced across Alistair's skin, making the ex templar feel like he never had before.

"Feel better Alistair?"

"Yeah… how'd you do that?" Dante smiled as Alistair sat up again.

"I had a knight in Highever that would spar with me. He'd be covered in bruises by the time we were done, so I got good at it. You're less jumpy than he is though. I had a hard time getting him to lay sill." He pulled Alistair into his arms, and lay down. The night was cold, but Alistair was sweating.

"You're warm, dear," Dante whispered against his lover's neck.

"Sorry…"

"Don't be. You'll keep me warm at night."

Leliana looked out to the rising sun.

"All right! Everyone up!" Zevran crawled out of his tent, pulling on his armor, Wynne was already up and pulling her hair back, Oghren was a little hungover and stumbling, Sten wide awake, Shale and Angelo both already up and packing. Even Morrigan was already awake and making breakfast. But Alistair and Dante showed no signs of getting up.

"Where is our illustrious warden?" Zevran asked. Leliana sighed and gently shook their tent.

"Up now boys! You weren't even up late!" She went into the tent now getting annoyed. They were fast asleep under a massive bear pelt, Dante's arms around Alistair. Leliana smiled.

"Awww...I can't do it, Morrigan, why don't you wake them," she said.

"Foolish girl…" Morrigan mumbled as she went into the tent. She kicked at what she assumed was Dante's leg.

"Get out of bed now you fools!"

"Mmm… Morrigan…?" Dante looked up at the witch without taking his hands off Alistair.

"Get up. Him too." Dante kissed the back of Alistair's neck, and gently squeezed his shoulder.

"Wake up dear." Morrigan groaned and left. Alistair stirred.

"Hm?"

"Morning." Alistair turned to face him. Dante smiled.

"I… I thought it'd be weird, but it's… it's not…"

"What's that Alistair?"

"Waking up next to you. I thought it would be weird, but it's actually…"

"Yes?" Dante asked. He kissed the dark haired man, and smiled.

"It's great."

"I'm afraid we don't have all morning Dante! We have things to do today no?" Zevran called. Dante sat up, and started to get dressed. He could feel Alistair's eyes on him. With a sly smile, he turned.

"Something you like?"

"I've… honestly I've never just looked at a man's body like this before. You're… I don't even know what the word is for a man."

"What would you use on a woman?" Dante asked as he slid into his boots. Alistair also started to get dressed.

"Beautiful." Dante smiled.

"I'll take that."

Alistair and Dante sat down, gazing into the fire, their hands clasped together, the rest of the camp asleep. It was quiet and Alistair's mind was wandering. He was slowly drifting off on Dante's shoulder, waking himself each time he fell a little.

"You can sleep if you'd like Alistair."

"Hm? Oh. Sorry. Mind is wandering."

"Oh? Wandering where?" Dante asked.

"You. Just… thinking about last night."

"What about it?"

"Well, I… I think I'm ready."

"Ready for what?"

"I want to have sex with you," Alistair said. Dante smiled.

"Are you sure Alistair?"

"You have no idea." Dante stood and went to Zevran's tent.

"It's you and Leliana's watch now Zev!"

"I'll be a few minutes!" Dante sighed and went into the tent.

"Zev, Alistair wants to-"

"Oh! Finally. I take it you're going to be making a lot of noise then?"

"Yep." Zevran and Dante both got out of his tent. Alistair was waiting outside the tent, looking nervous again. Dante went to him, and kissed him.

"Come on babe," he whispered. They got into the tent, and Alistair sat down, with a sweet smile, turning red. Dante slid out of his tunic and knelt next to Alistair. He slid out of his tunic and kissed Dante.

"How… how are we going to do this?" Dante ran his fingers through Alistair's hair.

"There are a couple ways that will be easy on you. It just depends on what you're comfortable with. Let's try this, what do you see us doing?" Dante asked.

"Um… well… I want you inside me…"

"Ah. That helps. Lay back Alistair," he said. Dante gently slid down his pants, seeing that Alistair was more aroused than he was letting on.

"Oh baby…" Alistair blushed a little.

"What?" "This should be good." Dante slid out of his pants, and pulled Alistair to his lap.

"Wha-"

"Shh. Just trust me all right?" Dante fumbled in the dark for one of the poultices he'd gotten from Wynne, finally finding one in his pack. He coated his fingers with some of it, and kissed Alistair's neck.

"I'm going to start with my fingers so you can get used to it. Just tell me if it's too much." Dante slid one finger into Alistair's ass, getting a moan from the other warden. He pushed in a second, gently stretching Alistair, looking for the spot that would make him scream.

"Dante!" There it is. Alistair melted against his chest, holding onto Dante's arms. He slowly pushed his fingers in and out, kissing Alistair's neck and jaw.

"Are you ready for more?"

"Yes," Alistair breathed. It sent a shiver up Dante's spine. He gently set Alistair on the bear pelt, and covered his cock in the poultice. He pushed Alistair's knees up, and got between his legs. Dante took Alistair's hand, and slowly slid into him.

"Maker…" His cock was buried to the hilt inside Alistair. Dante gave him a minute to get used to it, not moving yet. He slid his free hand up Alistair's thigh, and slowly stroked his cock, getting a loud moan from him.

"Ready love?"

"I'm ready." Dante slowly pulled out, and thrust back in.

"Fuck!" Dante would have laughed at Alistair swearing if he wasn't enjoying his body so much. It didn't even register that Alistair had said anything. He pulled out quicker, and thrust back in.

"Again!" That one he caught. He started going faster, stroking Alistair's cock, moaning and yelling just as much as Alistair.

"Oh yes!" Alistair was grabbing handfuls of fur, getting close fast.

"Dante…" He knew exactly what Alistair meant.

"I am too!" Alistair came first, making a mess of their bedding and Dante's chest and stomach. Dante spilled his seed into Alistair's ass, and in his opinion, a lot o it. Both of them breathed heavily for a moment, and Dante slid out. He pulled Alistair against him, and kissed his forehead.

"Was that everything you thought it would be, Alistair?" The blond was smiling.

"You have no idea. Shouldn't I have been struck by lightning by now?" He asked. Dante laughed.

"You were way too good."

"So the maker only looks down on bad sex?" Alistair joked.

"Sure. Ask Zev. He'll tell you." He laughed.

"Dante… I love you." Dante looked into his eyes, and smiled.

"I love you too Alistair."

Dante crawled out of the tent, to see Leliana and Zevran sitting by the fire. Zevran whistled.

"It would seem Alistair thought you were good last night," he said.

"He was amazing."

"It sure sounded like it," Leliana added. Dante smiled.

"Zev, do you have anything I can do so he's not so sore today?"

"I'm an assassin, not a miracle worker." Morrigan sighed, grabbed a poultice from her pack, and walked over. She put the small bottle in Dante's hand.

"Have him drink that. It'll kill the pain if nothing else. Now can we not discuss your nighttime activities in the middle of camp?"

"Thank you Morrigan."

"It is only so I do not have to listen to him whine all day long." She stormed off.

"I think she's jealous," Leliana said.

"Jealous?"

"She likes you."

"Wonderful." He went back into the tent, and put his hand on Alistair's shoulder.

"Wake up dear," he slowly rolled over, and winced, rolling quickly back to his side.

"Sit up darling. I have something for the pain." Alistair slowly and carefully sat up.

"You didn't tell me it was going to hurt like hell in the morning…" Dante handed him the bottle, and then had a thought. Maybe Morrigan poisoned it. Then again, she does cook most of the meals, she's had her chance to poison Alistair.

"Drink this, it'll help." He downed the whole bottle, and started to get dressed.

"It was worth it." Dante laughed.

"I hope so. You'll get used to it." Alistair kissed him, and smiled.

"So, where are we off to today?" "To find the Urn of Sacred Ashes."

"Eamon, could I get a few minutes with Alistair… alone?" Dante asked.

"Of course." Eamon left, and Dante turned to face his love.

"I don't want to be king. I'd make a shitty king." Dante took his hands, and kissed him.

"You'd make a great king. Smart, compassionate, strong, brave. You have all of the qualities of a good king."

"Except no way to produce any heirs."

"Who says you need to? Let them squabble about the next king after you've died."

"I can't exactly marry you…"

"You'd be king. You could do whatever you wished." Alistair laughed.

"You do have a point there."

"You'll be a great king."

"Can we find somewhere quiet here you think?" Alistair asked. Dante laughed and shook his head.

"I'd bet not. But we could go to my room and pretend no one can hear us."

"Works for me."

The eve of battle, and Dante heads to his room. He expects Alistair. But instead, Morrigan is by the fire. She explains the ritual, and Dante looks at the ground.

"What about Alistair?"

"What about him? He is a fool. Would you rather risk his life than lay with me here once?" she quipped.

"Morrigan, I love him. What is your problem with him?"

"He is a foolish waste! Why would you want him and not me?" Dante crossed his arms over his chest.

"He cares about me, and shows it correctly."

"This all matters not! Will you lay with me tonight?"

"To be entirely honest, I've never slept with a woman. But I will. And as soon as I am done, I will return to Alistair, and spend the night with him. I will be back."

"What? Why?"

"I'm going to tell him your plan. I don't want him to think I'm having sex with you because I don't love him." She growled, but let him go anyway. Dante sighed as he found Alistair, and explained her plan.

"That's the stupidest idea I've ever heard!"

"I know. But I can't risk loosing you Alistair."

"And… and I can't even think about loosing you." He was quiet for a few moments.

"Will you come back to me?"

"As soon as I'm done, I'll be here with you. I love you."

"I love you too," Alistair said. Dante kissed him, and went back toward the door.

"Mm. You are good." Dante pulled his tunic on.

"You really are just going to leave?" Morrigan asked.

"If this is my last night alive, your bloody spells or not, I'm spending it in Alistair's arms. Not yours. I love him."

"Fine. Be that way." He ignored her, and returned to Alistair who was pacing in his room. Dante grabbed him and kissed him.

"Maker… I know why I like men. I know about ten times over why I like men. That was awful. It was wet and squishy…" he shuddered. Alistair embraced him, not wanting to let go.

"Alistair…"

"I love you Dante."

"I love you too. We need to get our rest." The two got into the bed, and Alistair cuddled against Dante's chest.

"This is a hundred times better than sex with Morrigan," he whispered, "just holding you."

"We'll both make it tomorrow," Alistair said. Dante smiled.

"We will. By the void, we'll make it."

The battle was won. Dante drove the sword through the archdemon's skull, and he was alive. They were all bloodied and bruised from the battle getting there, but it was all over. Dante walked toward Alistair not caring who was around, and kissed him.

"I told you we'd make it." "I know. But we still managed not to get eaten by an archdemon, that's got to count for something."

Cheers erupted over the city as they drove the last of the darkspawn out.

Alistair was soon crowned king, and no one seemed to question his marriage to Dante. Morrigan disappeared, and Dante never questioned where she went. He was with Alistair, and that was what mattered.


End file.
